


Glinting Facets and Points of View

by Texeoghea



Category: Lucifer (Comic), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Except there's no comfort, M/M, i guess, its kinda short, me? kin venting with fanfiction? its more likely than you think, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: “You aren’t my Dream,” Lucifer whimpered, broken.“I know,” said Dream.“I hate you,” Lucifer sobbed.“...I know.” said Dream.





	Glinting Facets and Points of View

   “He’s gonna be here soon,” croaked the raven. “I know,” said Lucifer, running his fingers idly over the piano. He played small fractions of tunes, never interested in one long enough to play it fully. “What are you gonna do?” Matthew asked, shifting on Lucifer’s shoulder, watching him play. “I will tell him to leave.”  
   “He ain’t gonna listen to that,” Matthew said quietly. Lucifer’s eyes were dark. “I know. But it’s all I have to say.” They were silent for a moment, and then Matthew preened Lucifer’s hair a bit, mostly messing it up, but trying to help. It didn’t work, but Lucifer appreciated the effort, somewhat.

 

   “I do not wish to speak with you,” Lucifer said when the door opened. Matthew glanced, then flapped his wings and flew away. Daniel- Dream- was not deterred. “I am here to apologize,” Dream said, and Lucifer stood up, knocking the seat of the piano back and slamming his fists onto the keyboard. “ **I do not wish to speak with you!** ” He boomed, shining with holy light, voice splitting into thousands of screaming, crying, desperate fractures. Though his back was to Dream, his loneliness was palpable. “There is nothing for me to say,” he said quietly, voice trembling. “I have nothing left to say to you.”

   Dream opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Lucifer made a small sound that could have been a sob, then straightened and said, “Mazikeen.” His voice was as strong and clear as ever. Mazikeen appeared seemingly from nowhere, gripping Dream’s arm firmly and yanking, but Dream remained rooted in his spot. “I will not leave until you have heard what I have to say,” he said, firm, and it made Lucifer hurt all the more, because he sounded _so much_ like Morpheus, he could barely stand it. “Then speak,” he sighed. “Say what you wish, and leave me be.”

   “I’ve come to say that I am sorry.” Gods above, was this Morpheus’ last prank, his last cruel joke? To make the man who wasn’t him come and apologize because he left? Could he possibly have hated Lucifer that much all this time? “I’m sorry for what I did in the past. Though I cannot recall all my actions, or the intentions behind them, I believe that I thought they were for the best. I now know that they weren’t. My… The death of my last aspect hurt many people who were close to me. Him. And you were one of the closest. So-”

   “Enough.” Lucifer’s voice trembled once more, now with rage. Dream continued. “I wasn’t-”

   Lucifer whirled where he stood, and a blast of cold, unforgiving wind pushed against Dream. “I said, **enough!** ” Tables and chairs flew from their places, and flames burned at Lucifer’s feet. His body peeled back, revealing his fiery Being, churning with hate, screaming with pain and loss, endless suns and shattered halos streaming blinding light across the room. “I will tolerate this no longer. I am done with you. Your predecessor cast me aside to fulfill his own foolish game which I was too blind to see, and I will not _tolerate_ you coming back after the fact to rub it in any more!” Dream braved the storm and stepped forwards. “You are an aspect that I do not accept,” Lucifer continued. “You… you took him away from me. He’s gone forever, and I’m never going to get him back, I never even got to say _goodbye, I love you, I’m sorry, can’t you stay,_ and I never will…” Dream reached out to him, palm up. The light glinted off the emerald hanging around his neck, and it felt like a sick taunt.

  “You aren’t my Dream,” Lucifer whimpered, broken.

   “I know,” said Dream.

   “I hate you,” Lucifer sobbed.

   “...I know.” said Dream.

   The wind and light died, and left Lucifer, head bowed, tears flowing down his cheeks. Dream pulled him into his arms. “I’m not asking you to love me again, as I am now,” He whispered as Lucifer gripped his robes. “I’m not even asking you to like me. I just want you to know that no matter what form I take, no matter who I am, I will always love you, and I will always be so, so sorry I hurt you like this.”

   And he held Lucifer while the angel cried, for the first time in a long, long time, over yet another loved one he had lost.


End file.
